


Snow Day

by Siberianskys



Series: Stalled in Fargo [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cabin Fic, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The plow isn't back yet?" Mulder asked instead of the questions that were<br/>really on his mind. The ones that made his heart ache. Like why Alex couldn't<br/>look him in the eye when they were together or why he fled the bed after they<br/>made love. A slow, easy smile lit his eyes and turned up the corners of his<br/>mouth. Could it really be that easy, he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Mulder lay on his back, eyes closed, and concentrated on keeping his breathing  
deep and even. He could hear Alex moving around the bedroom opening and closing  
drawers and struggling with his clothes as he dressed. After the rustling  
stopped, Mulder rose up on his elbow and watched as Krycek slipped quietly out  
of the bedroom wearing only a blue gray sweater and fraying blue jeans. Relief  
spread through Mulder's chest at the sight of bare feet and an empty left  
sleeve. He wouldn't put it past the man to walk to the Consortium lab, blizzard  
or no blizzard. 

"Fuck," Mulder muttered under his breath. Why was it, he thought to himself,  
that he could so easily profile serial murders and yet couldn't figure out what  
made Krycek tick? 

Crawling out from under Alex's quilt, he stripped the linens from the feather  
bed in an effort to distract himself from the need to follow his lover into the  
living room. "Give the man some space," he said to the empty room. He remade  
the bed and dropped the soiled sheets into the clothes hamper. Collecting his  
clothes from the floor, he went across the hall to his own room to shower,  
shave and dress before confronting the enigma that was Alexander Krycek or  
whatever it really said on his birth certificate. 

***

Alex stood behind the closed storm door and watched the wind whip around the  
steadily falling snow. 

"The plow isn't back yet?" Mulder asked instead of the questions that were  
really on his mind. The ones that made his heart ache. Like why Alex couldn't  
look him in the eye when they were together or why he fled the bed after they  
made love. A slow, easy smile lit his eyes and turned up the corners of his  
mouth. Could it really be that easy, he thought. 

"No and it looks like there's six more inches than there was three hours ago.  
So if you want to fuck me again, there's nothing else to do."

Though stung by his lover's harsh tone, Mulder didn't rise to the bait. "I can  
think of a lot of things to do that don't involve fucking you," he said. "Come  
on," he said taking Alex's hand and tugging him away from the door, "I'll make  
you breakfast."

"It's two am," Alex protested.

"So, I don't think either one of us is going to get any sleep tonight," Mulder  
replied.

"Do you know how to cook?" Krycek asked suspiciously. 

"I can cook five things well enough to actually feed them to people I care  
about."

"So what are you feeding me?" 

Mulder leaned into Alex's space and kissed him on the cheek. "Lock up; for you  
I'm pulling out all the stops."

***

Alex wiped the powdered sugar off his lips and smiled at Mulder's expectant  
gaze. "That was very good. I haven't had homemade French Toast in years."

"My grandmother's recipe. She always said a bachelor should know how to cook at  
least a couple of things well enough to impress a girl. Somehow I don't think  
you're what she had in mind."

"You don't think your grandmother would like me?" Alex asked looking up at  
Mulder from beneath his black lashes. 

"My grandmother would have adored you."

Alex's head popped up.

Smiling at his lover's dazed look, Mulder rested his hands on Alex's shoulders  
and kissed the top of his head. "Why don't you go see if there's a game on or  
something? I'll be in as soon as I clean up."

"You want some help? It's the least I can do, since you did the cooking," Alex  
offered. 

"Why don't you find me a basketball game? I can get this."

***

Mulder walked out into the living room and found Alex sitting on the floor  
going through a duffel bag of supplies for what must have been the tenth time  
in the last several days. "Thought there wasn't anything to do," Mulder  
said.

"You can never be too prepared. And the satellite dish must be out. All I get  
is snow on every channel--Don't even say it," Alex added, cutting off whatever  
sarcastic remark was about to come out of Mulder's mouth. 

"What's that for?" Mulder asked noticing a ball of heavy hemp string in one of  
the piles next to the bag.

"Never know when you might need string."

"Can I have some?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders and handed Mulder the ball. 

"Thanks."

"What do you want it for?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise." 

"Should I be worried?"

"You never know," Mulder said cryptically. 

***

Mulder woke to the sensation of a mattress sinking. He opened his eyes to find  
Alex sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to him. 

"You okay?" Mulder asked.

"I want to know what this is supposed to mean. I fell asleep on the couch and  
woke up to this," he said, holding up his wrist so Mulder could see the macrame  
bracelet wrapped around it. 

"What do you think it means?"

"Will you stop talking to me like you're my shrink and answer the damn  
question?" Alex asked, shifting so he was facing Mulder. 

"It means whatever you want it to mean. I didn't give it to you to make you  
angry. I gave it to you so you'd know how I feel."

Mulder watched as Alex looked down at his wrist. 

"I'll take it off for you if you don't want it," Mulder said sadly. 

Alex hugged his wrist with his knees. "I want it."

"You know what I would do if I were you? I'd lose my clothes and get my ass in  
this bed."

"It's stopped snowing and the plow's been through," Alex said. 

"I don't care. What's the point of saving the world if we can't enjoy a little  
bit of time in it?"

Alex dropped his jeans and tugged the sweater over his head. Leaving the  
garments pooled on the floor, he climbed under the quilt and curled around  
Mulder's body. "I want you, too," he whispered into his lover's ear. 

The End


End file.
